Till Full Moon's Rise
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: A new story of adventure, mystery, romance, and stuff. Werewolves too. Just read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Till the full moon's rise.. RRB X PPG.. Dark Angel 91398...

PPG: To rush this bull, we have Brick running around since he is red.

Brick: *Runs* HELP ME! IT'S TRYING TO MURDER ME!

Bull: *Snort* Stupid Brick!

Brick: *Stops* Bulls can't talk..

Bull* Um, uh…

Brick:.. BUTCH AND BOOMER!

Butch and Boomer: SHIT!

PPG: X-x Um, ok.. Dark Angel 91398 doesn't own much but she especially doesn't own the Ruffs, the Punks, or us..

~Prologue~

"Quickly, men! We must catch the creature or creature doing this!" a man's voice commanded. "We know, Captain, and soon our children will be safe from those beasts!" a second man replied.

A small five-year-old Brick had awoken to these yells and oaths of taking harmful creatures away for the sake of everyone. Next to him, two other five-year-olds slept soundly and unaware of the events as he climbed up and peered out the window.

The frosted window prevented Brick from truly seeing what was occurring; all he saw was the light from torches, tall manly shadows that interfered with the golden liquid, and the moonlit cobble-stone streets that he knew well.

"Alas, Captain! I've spotted the beast!" a third man hissed. "Well done, Finnegan! Now, try to move silently but quickly." Captain muttered. "Look out!" the second man cried.

Brick gently rubbed the window clear of a foggy cover and his blood red eyes widened as he saw a large creature's shadow pounce on the men of Townsville before he ducked down. There was a lot of yelling and screaming, the sounds of guns and groans of pain.

Finally, it stopped and Brick warily poked his head back up. There, practically outside the window, the creature was stooped over a man and seemed to be eating it. Fear paralyzed Brick and he nervously twisted a lock of bright burning fire-hair as the beast padded around.

Slowly, Brick relaxed as he saw it was walking away. He sighed and found his brothers had awoken by then. Butch sleepily ruffled his midnight black hair and his forest green eyes scanned the outside world, trying to discover what Brick had seen.

The sleepy golden-blond haired boy, Boomer, rubbed his ocean blue eyes slightly more awake before he copied Butch. All three continued their watch in silence before anyone spoke.

"What did you see?" Butch asked. "I have no clue.. Just some people being attacked by something." Brick mumbled softly. "B-Brick.." Boomer began. "What was it?" Butch interrupted. "A giant animal or something." the redhead shrugged. "B-Brick!" Boomer cried.

"What?" Brick demanded irritably. "Yeah, Boomer, what!" Butch snapped. "I-Is that it!" Boomer squeaked, pointing out the window. "Y-Yup.." Brick gulped, seeing the shadow once more. "What the heck is it..?" Butch muttered. "I have no clue." Brick admitted.

And suddenly, in a flash, the creature was almost right at the window. The boy, frozen, watched in terror as the beast opened its mouth to flash bloodied dazzling white teeth. It glared at them with angry, piercing brown eyes and the boys, still scared, waited for it to pass.

When it did, they all curled under the blankets together and though not waiting to, clung to each other in fear of it. It had scared them, scarred them, the notorious Rowdyruff Boys.

But what the young super villain/criminals didn't know was what they had just seen was a werewolf. But it wasn't their last.


	2. Chapter 2

Till the full moon's rise.. RRB X PPG.. Dark Angel 91398...

RRB: Everyone's asleep, so.. Um..

Buttercup: *Half-asleep* Say the fucking disclaimer!

Butch: FAWK YOU!

Buttercup: *wide awake and pissed* Bitch just woke me up!

Butch:.. *Gulp, runs*

Buttercup: *Hunts him down*

Brick and Boomer: Um, Dark Angel doesn't own much, but she especially doesn't own the Punks, the Puffs, or us.. And Butch is gonna die..

~Chapter 1: Morning… *Buttercup's POV*~

"Buttercup, wake up!" a cheery voice sang. "Go away…" I groaned, annoyed. "Today's the big morning!" the voice continued. "Lizzy-Beth, go away!" I moaned, throwing a pillow. I hate waking up.

Lizzy-Beth is our maid in our mansion. If I could though, I'd throw her through a window. She knows I can't stand the mornings, I'm not a morning person, and yeah, I know what day it is. But I still don't care. Waking up is a bad idea.

"Ok, ok! Buttercup, I swear, one of these days, I'll get hit by that pillow and die." Lizzy complained, a tint of annoyance in her. "Good.." I mumbled inaudibly. "But, your outfit is all set for today and he'll be here soon!" she squealed as she pranced away.

My eyes lazily opened, my head buried under the light green blankets that I had drowned myself in to keep out all morning light and of course, Lizzy-Beth. She is so annoying and.. Wait.. SHE LAID OUT MY OUTFIT?

I shoved the covers off of me and bolted upright. Lizzy, true to her word, had laid my outfit out and she had chosen the one I hated the most. It was easily the girliest frilliest, scariest outfit I own…

I rolled out of bed and walked to where the attire was hanging with a shudder. A silky light emerald green, v-neck empire dress draped across the foot of my bed and I gulped, seeing the emerald-encrusted gold choker necklace with matching earrings.

Oh, god, someone please, please, PLEASE, spare me from this… THING!

I could only imagine what people would say… "Oh, Buttercup, you look stunning, darlin'!" "Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!" "Whoa…. Since when did she go from tomboy to that!"

My stomach turned nervously. I can't believe I would have to wear.. That. I knew I shouldn't have woken up this morning… I hate-!

^^Butch's POV^^

Townsville. I really fucking hate Townsville. I sneered at the city around me as I still laid in bed, not in the mood to get up with my head still under my pillow and covers.

I've spent my whole life here so far and I don't see why. The crimes we did get boring, the heroes we know get beat, the cops we know are weak, and the only people who dare control us.. I'd rather not talk about it.

The only good part about this stupid city was probably the fact that monsters and other creatures are attracted to this place. The bitches fucking love it here. Um.. I know that it's weird that we go where monsters are…

But, we're monster hunters. So, we kinda need to. After this whole scarred-for-life thing with a werewolf when we were five or six, we secretly started becoming monster hunters. Of course, our dad objected but the other didn't though that just might be because he is Him.

"M-Master Butch?" a voice called. "Go away…" I groaned. "B-But, um, sir, you have that big event today.." the voice continued, scared.

Ugh.. Linton can be such an idiot when he's scared. Yeah, I know I can be a real monster in the morning since I hate mornings, but to be so fucking scared that he's stuttering is sad as hell. God, I wish my damn mansion had cool butlers and maids instead of scared ones!

"Olivia has set out your outfit for today.." Linton mumbled. ".. I honestly don't care." I growled. "Y-yes, sir.." he squeaked before scurrying away. "Pussy.." I spat, sitting up and making the blankets tumble.

Olivia is so going to die.. I glared at the outfit she had set out for today. It was a forest green dress shirt with a black collar and cuffs, one that can be buttoned up (Or down…) with black jeans and black dress shoes.. DRESS SHOES!

I hate dressing up! I hate it so much, it makes me look like I can actually talk about… Utonium.

I groaned and noticed what time it was. Almost one-thirty in the afternoon.. Great..

*Buttercup's POV*

Where is Blossom? Where's Bubbles? I frowned, walking through the mansion, which was quiet and empty aside from the maids scuttling around hurriedly outside and in.

I sighed as I sauntered into the kitchen and noticed that there was a light green sticky note. I pulled it off where it rested and read it:

~Buttercup - Good morning/afternoon! We didn't wanna wake you up, so we let you sleep. We were gonna bring you shopping with us for tonight. Father wanted us to pick up a few more things. We'll be in Town Square if you need us! - Love, Blossom and Bubbles~

I smiled, putting it down. That was nice of them to let me sleep in today.. But still.. I do not like them alone especially with the Rowdyruff Boys still around. Even though the rivalry had been watered down, things were still bad between us.. (At five, apparently, we had been gifted with magical powers..)

Butch and I fight every time we see each other except for a few rare occasions where we can actually mumble a few words quietly before arguing. Butch is still hyper and weird, twitching constantly so his words often come out loud and shaky.

The thing would be starting so soon… I don't want it to.. I'm worried..

^^Butch's POV^^

I growled at the clothes. They were too.. Classy. At least I managed to change my shoes from dress shoes to hightop Converses. But still! And I still don't know where Brick and Boomer are!

"Butch, sir, it's almost time for you to leave!" a loud female voice called. "I know, dammit!" I snarled. Is everything revolving around that! "It's only in a few hours!" the voice reminded me. "Don't fucking remind me!" I howled.

Great.. I can only imagine what's going to happen tonight…


End file.
